The Time I Missed You
by Mewhee89
Summary: 13 long years have passed since her time in the Labyrinth. Sarah finds herself sick and dying, plagued with nightmares of her time in the goblin kingdom. All she wanted was to live a normal life. But normal for her was never normal for everyone else. (M) for later chapters, and just to be safe. I'm also bad at summaries, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own the Labyrinth or any of its characters. I wish I did, but I don't.**

 **So, I had been reading a bunch of fics on the Labyrinth and decided that too many of them stopped just when it was getting good. My muse finally showed her capricious face. She danced with joy and drove me to start this. We'll see how long she sticks around.**

 **I also wanted to apologize for the lack of updates on my other stories. The little bitch I call a muse just isn't having it. I suggested working on _ANY_ of the other fics I have going, and she bolted. I have caved to her whims once again. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **This fic is 1234 words long. (And no, I didn't plan it that way)**

* * *

 _'Give me the child.'_

 ** _"Sarah, beware, I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."_**

 _'Generous. What have you done that's generous?'_

 ** _"Everything! Everything that you have wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken, I took him. You cowered before me, I was frightening. I have reordered time. I have turned the world upside down, and I have done it all for you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations. Isn't that generous?"_**

 _'Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city. My will is as strong as yours, and my_ king- _'_

 ** _"Stop. Wait. Look, Sarah. Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams."_**

 _'...and my kingdom as great.'_

 ** _"I ask for so little. Just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want."_**

 _'...kingdom as great...damn. I can never remember that line.'_

 ** _"Just fear me. Love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave."_**

 _'My kingdom as great...my kingdom as great. You have no power over me.'_

She shot up in shock from a dead sleep. Her hand scrubbed over her face as she groaned in frustration at another interrupted night. Looking over at the clock, she flopped back onto her pillow with a sigh. _4:18. Might as well get up._ It had been almost 13 years since she'd said those words to him. 13 years since she had last seen him. 13 years since she had saved her brother. 13 years since she'd returned home from the most magical, frustrating place she had ever been. 13 years since she had felt at home.

She hadn't figured out what he had been offering until she had graduated high school, but by that time, it was too late. He had been offering her his kingdom, his subjects, himself, and she had rejected it all. She really had thrown his generosity back in his face. But at 15, she'd only been focused on getting her brother and getting back home. She hadn't stopped to think about what his words had really meant, what he had really been offering her.

Throwing off the blankets, she headed for the shower. Grabbing a towel along the way, she looked at herself in the mirror above the sink. Her skin had started growing translucent and no matter how much or what she ate, she had been losing weight. Her friends had asked if she was alright, and she told them she was, but honestly, she wasn't. She was far from 'alright.'

She couldn't stop thinking about him. Her Goblin King. She had asked Hoggle and Didymus, even Ludo, if they had seen or heard from Jareth. Nobody had. Hoggle did tell her that there were rumors of him having fallen into a death-like slumber, but that she shouldn't worry about it. Didymus had chimed in saying they were only rumors, after all.

She had thought about asking one of them to bring her back there. She hadn't done it, though. She wasn't sure if it was out of fear, or shame that she didn't return. As a child, she did fear him. She had feared him like no other. She had also loved him. She just hadn't understood what that more secret feeling was at the time. She really hadn't understood it until she had started dating.

She hadn't experienced budding love for someone other than a family member until she had started truly dating. No boy had roused the same feelings that he had. No boy had stirred her body or her heart like he had. As she'd grown into a woman, no man had done any of the things her Goblin King had.

Sighing, she stepped from the now cold water and dried her gaunt body. Her skin felt overly sensitive, and at the same time, amazingly numb. She could feel each bone beneath her paper-like skin. It worried her and perplexed her doctors. She had been diagnosed with disease after disorder, only for further testing to come back negative. She had yet to find someone that could give her an answer as to what was happening to her body.

Her small breakfast of a nutritionally packed protein shake, two scrambled eggs, a slice of heavily buttered toast, and half of a clementine didn't interest her in the least. She sipped at her shake while she mostly just pushed her eggs around. Mornings after sleepless nights were always like this.

Tossing everything in the trash or down the sink, she walked to her vanity to try and make herself look human for work. It was getting more and more difficult to pass muster anymore, and honestly, she didn't really care. She just wanted to sleep. Her eyes wandered over the mirror as she thought of her friends in the goblin kingdom.

Suddenly, Hoggle appeared before her, gazing back at her through her mirror. Panic flashed across her mind. She hadn't spoken to him since the dreams had first started, over a year ago, before she had fallen sick. She watched as his brows pinched in concern and his head canted to the side a little. "Sarah? Is everything alright?"

Suddenly, tears were in her eyes as her lip quivered. She shook her head. It was all she could do unless she wanted to fall to pieces. She wasn't alright. She was sick, probably dying, and nobody knew why. She couldn't sleep. Dreams of Jareth and the Labyrinth kept plaguing her nights. There was nobody to talk to about it all except them, but she hadn't wanted them to see how bad she'd gotten.

She felt his arms wrap around her thin waist and broke into great, heaving sobs as she collapsed into his arms. Before she knew it, Sir Didymus and Ambrosious were there, comforting her. After a moment, huge, furry arms had wrapped around all of them. Her beloved friends had come to save her once again. How many times had they done this since she'd returned with Toby? For a long while, there were only her sobs.

Once she quieted down, Hoggle asked if she needed anything, and before she could think, her mouth was speaking. "I just want to see him. Talk to him. I wish-" The small paw over her mouth stopped her as her tear-soaked brain caught up with her wayward mouth. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized her mouth had almost spoken what she had kept hidden in her heart.

"Wishes are powerful, Sarah. Make sure you want to speak it before you really do." Didymus said softly. She nodded as he pulled his little paw away. For a while afterward, nobody spoke, they just sat there, holding each other, soaking in the peace the others offered. Her alarm went off, scaring Ambrosious.

Laughing, she disentangled herself from the cuddle pile and shut it off. Turning back, she smiled fondly at her amazing friends, love shining from the depths of her dull aqua orbs. Hugging each one tightly, she said her goodbyes as she started getting ready for work. As she dressed for the office, her mind wandered back to her time in the goblin kingdom. Her mouth spoke what she most desired, and most feared, before she could stop it.

"I really do wish the Goblin King would come save me."

* * *

 **AN: I wanted to thank the guest that left the wordage correction. I appreciate you bringing that to my attention. Thank you. :)**

 **If anyone sees anything else I may have missed or done incorrectly, please feel free to let me know. I do love making things easy and correct for you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wanted to thank everyone for their patience with me. Every time I open a blank document to write, all I can think about is Sarah and Jareth. I'm sorry for all of those following my FT series'.**

 **Special thanks to the guest that helped me correct my mistakes in the last chapter as well as starrmommy41. I can promise this isn't a 1 shot. Though I make no promises about my muse sticking around forever or about how long this will continue.**

 **This chapter is 1294 words long. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Sarah flopped onto her bed after the long, exhausting day she'd had. Her files had gone missing and she kept losing things she'd just set down. It had been the most frustrating day she'd ever had. _Well...not the **most** frustrating day._

She drifted off to sleep, lying atop her covers, still clad in her slacks, button down, and blazer. Her mind kept circling back to her time in the goblin kingdom. When she'd danced with him after eating that damned peach. She could still feel his hot fingers through the bodice of her dress and wrapping around her hand as her own fingers had pressed into the cool leather and crystal jacket he wore.

She had wanted nothing more in that moment than for him to hold her closer, tighter. She wanted him to give her those mornings of gold and Valentine evenings. She wanted to fly through his love, set between the stars. She wanted him to catch her when she fell. But she'd thrown everything back in his face. All of it.

The dream changed to their last meeting once again. **_"Look what I'm offering you. Your dreams."_** Not for the first time did she notice him in the crystal he'd been holding. Tears streamed down her face, soaking her pillow as she finally noticed what else was in the crystal, just out of sight. There she sat, on a throne beside him. His queen.

Her eyes opened as a sob ripped from her throat. She was clutching her damp pillow to her chest, her body curled around it as she clung to it for dear life in her sleep. Her body shook as she continued to sob openly in her dark bedroom. There was no going back to sleep after that dream. She didn't even bother looking at her clock either.

 _Jareth. I'm sorry. Please come save me!_ She wanted to see him one last time before she died. She wanted nothing more than for him to hold her in his arms once more. To take her away to the goblin kingdom. She wanted all the things he'd offered her 13 years ago. But she knew the time for that had passed and that she didn't deserve any of it.

Her tears dried up and she just lay there. She felt so empty and out of place. Like she didn't belong with other humans. She felt like the labyrinth had marked her in some way. _Maybe he marked me with his magic in some way?_ She hoped it was true. It didn't make sense, but she really hoped it was true, that she was marked and didn't belong in the mortal realm.

"Oh Jareth, what have I done?" She'd found herself talking to him more and more the closer she got to her 28th birthday. She had apologized to him, told him of her theories about the labyrinth and the goblin kingdom, begged his forgiveness. But she had never spoken the words that resided deep within her heart. She had never asked him to take her away. She couldn't.

 _How could I, after what I did._ She didn't expect him to be listening to her, listening to the things she kept in her heart. She fully expected to die without ever being able to run her fingers through his wild mane of hair or feel his lips, hot against hers. She'd come to understand that she'd never again feel his arms around her or be able to dance with him again. She yearned for those things. She wanted all of them.

* * *

It had been another long, exhausting day of misplacing things. She had told her boss that she wasn't coming in the following day. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep doing this. Dancing around the fact that she was dying, pretending she was alright, smiling at people as they asked if she was ok. She didn't want to lie anymore. She wanted nothing more than to tell them that she wasn't ok. That she was dying and there wasn't anything anybody could do to stop it.

She drew herself a hot bath, adding some dragon's blood oil to the water as the tub filled. It wasn't the same scent, but it reminded her of her Goblin King. It was the only way she found she could relax anymore. She tied her hair up as she waited. Once again, she took in her deteriorating appearance.

Sighing, she sank into the steaming water and shut off the taps. _Happy anniversary to us._ She thought as she looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. She had defeated his labyrinth thirteen years ago today. _13 years, Jareth. I won't make it another._ She closed her eyes and let her mind wander as she soaked in the peace the oil and warm water offered.

* * *

She woke with a start, her hands flying outward to grip the sides of the tub, only to find herself on a lavish, king sized bed, in a room she didn't recognize. Looking down, she noticed the elegant nightgown she was in. _Where am I and how did I get in this?_ Her thin arms wrapped around herself to ward off the chill in the room.

"Hello?" Her voice was weak in the massive room. She took in her surroundings with a critical eye. _Either someone is playing a horrid joke on me, or I'm…_ Her mind screeched to a halt before she could even think the words. There was no way she was back in the goblin kingdom. _It's not possible. Is it?_

The cackling laugh behind her had her whipping her head around to face him. "Jareth." Her voice was a whisper as her hand came to rest at the hollow of her throat. "Is this real? Please tell me this is real." Tears pricked her eyes as she told herself this was just another dream. That she'd fallen asleep in the tub and was dreaming of him again.

But then he spoke. "Why wouldn't this be real, Sarah?" He was leaned up against the door jamb, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her curiously. "You asked me to save you." His arms dropped as he stood and started stalking towards her. "I saved you." His heels clicked on the stone tiles as he slowly approached her.

She was suddenly tumbling from the bed in her haste to get to him. She kicked at the twisted blankets as she stumbled to her feet. She tripped over her own numb legs in her rush to be in his arms once again. She flung herself into his hard chest, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Jareth!" She sobbed into his fancy shirt, clutching the fabric in her fists as his arms encircled her. "Jareth, I'm so sorry! I didn't understand!"

"Shh." His burning hand brushed her tangled hair from her sunken face. She took deep, heaving breaths as she let him hold her, calm her. Before she knew what was happening, he was cradling her in his arms, walking swiftly to place her back in bed. She grabbed his sleeve as he turned to leave.

"Please don't go." She couldn't look him in the eye. She was too ashamed of what she'd done to him as a child. "Just...stay with me?" It seemed like such a small thing, but she knew she was asking too much. She had pushed him away when he'd asked her to do the same for him. She fully expected him to leave. To her shock, he lay down next to her and let her curl up to his chest. His arms surrounded her once more as she fell asleep, breathing in his scent.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I still don't own Labyrinth or it's characters. :(**

 **A big thank you to all of you still reading this. I appreciate your interest. :)**

 **This chapter is 1426 words long.**

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to find herself alone once more. As her mind cleared, she became aware of two things simultaneously. Firstly she was ravenously hungry, and secondly, she was still in the gobblin kingdom. Her heart flipped over in her elation.

Her stomach growled loudly, bringing her back to reality. Her mind pictured all the things she wanted to eat, an in an instant, there were small, house elf looking goblins, filling the room. All of them were holding trays piled with food. Pancakes, sliced fruit, eggs, toast, waffles, bacon, sausage, pazçki's. Everything. Everything her heart desired had been brought.

After a stunned moment, she broke out in joyous tears as she crawled off the bed. Taking the tray from the closest elf, she set it on the bed and dropped to her knees before him. "Thank you!" The little elf's eyes flew wide in shock as her arms gently wrapped around him.

His tiny arms slowly wrapped around her shoulders, as if he was doing something forbidden. "Anything for the Champion." His eyes closed and a soft smile graced his face as he enjoyed the warm embrace. Sarah didn't see the soft smiles on the faces of the other elves in the room because her own eyes were closed as she cried and held the little elf.

Several quiet minutes passes before she pulled away to look at the elf in her arms. "I'm sorry, that was so rude of me. Hi. My name's Sarah. What's your name?" Her head canted to the side as she smiled happily at the shocked little creature she held gently by the shoulders.

"P-pywaln. My name is Pywaln, Champion." Confusion knit her brow at his stuttered response and hesitance. Why did he seem so afraid? She looked around to see the shocked faces of all the other elves holding trays.

"Why do you keep calling me Champion, Pywaln?" She didn't understand. She wanted to understand what was happening, but the little elf seemed hesitant. "Did Jareth threaten you with the Bog?" She watched as the little elf nodded once, slowly.

Suddenly, she was on her feet, swaying from hunger and weakness. "JARETH!" She waited for several seconds before she spoke again. "Jareth! I know you can hear me!" Still he didn't deign to show his face. "I wish an audience with the Goblin King!"

In a shower of white and silver, he made his entrance. His face was hard as he glared at her. "Sarah. I was in the mid-" She cut him off. She didn't care what he'd been doing. He needed to answer for threatening the poor elves that had so kindly brought her breakfast.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered." His eyes flew wide in shock. "Do I have your attention now?" He nodded as he glared at her. "Good." She pointed at Pywaln. "Why are you threatening these poor creatures?" She crossed her thin arms over her chest as she glared right back at him. "Bogging them? Really? Are they forced to be mute, Jareth?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn't let him talk. "How can you be so cruel? These are your subjects. As their king, it's your job to care for them. Ruling isn't about threats and fear." She watched the wheels turn in his head. "It's about love and respect." Her face softened as her arms unfolded so she could rest her fists on her hips.

"May I?" He asked. She gestured for him to continue. "There are things you are not yet ready to know. You need rest and to heal." She watched his eyes soften. "Please, Sarah, get back in bed. You look as if you are going to fall over." She slapped his hand away as he reached out to grab her elbow.

"Don't you think _I_ should be the one to decide what I'm ready to know? Things like why these kind elves keep calling me 'Champion' or their names. How is it fair to take that choice from me?" Her face hardened. "Yeah yeah. You've heard that line before. I give _zero_ shits, Jareth. It's _my_ choice to ask their names, or hug them. It's _my_ choice to ask them questions."

She swayed a little more as she gestured grandly with her arms while she spoke. "I'm allowed to ask them questions, thank them the only way I know how, learn their names, become their friends." Her eyes hardened further as she stepped close to him and poked him in the chest to emphasize her next point. "There will be no bogging of _anyone_. I will ask my questions, give my thanks, and they will not fear your wrath. Have I made myself clear?"

His hard eyes sparkled with rage as he clenched his fists and jaw. "And no creature will suffer your wrath because you're mad at me. _Period_. Say it." She watched as the fire blazing in his eyes turned into an inferno before he acquiesced and vanished in another shower of sparks.

Stumbling, her hand flew to her head as she fell back onto the bed. Pywaln rushed to her side, resting a hand on her knee. "Are you alright, Champion?" At her nod, he clambered up onto the bed to wrap his arm as far around her waist as he could. Smiling, she thanked him for his concern before letting him help her lay against the pillows once more.

"Pywaln? Why do you call me Champion?" He shifted nervously next to her. "It's ok. He won't Bog you. He may be cruel, but he won't go back on his word. He told me that if I beat the labyrinth, I could have my brother back and we'd be able to go home." Her eyes saddened for a moment. "He kept his word, even with how desperate and mad he was."

"We call you Champion because you are the only person to have ever beaten his labyrinth." His small voice was accompanied by a large smile. She returned his smile as her gaze drifted over the remaining elves holding trays of food.

"Come sit with me. Let's all eat together and just talk. I'd like to get to know you all." She smiled as the tiny elves set their trays down and joined her on the massive bed. She spent quite a long time nibbling at the food and making new friends before her eyes grew heavy once more. Pywaln noticed and suggested she get some rest. He assured her that he'd be back if she needed anything. All she had to do was call for him.

* * *

Pywaln watched as the elves gathered the now empty trays and slowly started to vanish. He waited until she had fallen asleep. Once he was sure she was truly resting, he answered his king's summons. He appeared in a bow in the throne room, his heart racing with fear and his head bowed in respect.

He remained silent as his king spoke. "Do you know why I have summoned you?" He shook his head, knowing he was to remain silent. "You are to gather the gardener, the beast and the knight. Urmicca will take your place in caring for her." He nodded his understanding. "Bring them here, to me, as soon as you find them." He nodded again and waited to be dismissed. "Go!"

And so he did. He ported as far as he could. He took the shortcut from the gates of the city to the outer wall of the labyrinth, knowing it was the fastest way to the dwarfs home. His small legs worked hard to get him there as quickly as possible.

He found the grumpy dwarf along the way and quickly explained the situation. He watched as Hoggle's eyes flew wide and he began rushing back to his home. Pywaln followed closely behind, watching as he hastily called the knight and the beast in the mirror placed beside a comfortable looking chair. Everyone agreed to meet at the gates to the city.

With a sigh of relief, Pywaln led him through the labyrinth as quickly as possible. They gathered the remaining members the king had asked for and headed to the throne room. "Your majesty, I have brought the persons you have asked for." His head remained bowed as he kneeled before the throne.

"Good. Now, listen Hogwash…" he stopped as the Grumpy little gardener interrupted him to correct his name. "Whatever." He lazily tapped his riding crop against his boot as he lounged in his chair. "Now listen…"

* * *

 **AN: If anyone sees any mistakes I missed, please feel free to let me know. I'd be more than happy to correct them.**

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This chapter is a Jareth POV recap. Feel free to skip this if you want. Honestly, it's just a bunch of recap.**

 **This chapt** **er is 2301** **words long.**

 **I hope you enjoy it if you do decide to read it!**

 **Happy reading! :)**

* * *

Jareth watched as Sarah slept. His heart yearned for her, but he was still mad at her. She had crushed his heart 13 years ago. He had locked himself in his castle after he had taken her and her brother back to their home. He had watched from the window as she had danced and played scrabble with his subjects.

He had been so angry. He had flown away, his heart full of venom, silently cursing her willingness to accept everyone but him. He had offered her everything, his kingdom, his subjects, his heart and soul, everything. What did she do? She had taken all his gifts on offer and crushed them. Ground them beneath the heel of her words and shoved it back in his face.

The moment he'd landed in his castle, he'd thrown everyone out except for the staff and closed it off. He'd locked himself inside and raged at the inequality of it all. _'That's not fair!'_ He growled as her words echoed in his head, throwing some small wooden...something, he had grabbed across the room. It smashed against the rough stone wall, sending splinters flying.

As the years passed, he had come to understand her decision, her point of view. It had taken him a decade to understand, but he'd done it. He'd finally started using his crystals to look in on her in the mortal realm. He watched as she turned 20. He watched as she grudgingly made human friends in her classes. He watched as she graduated college and started her career. He had watched as she started getting sick.

He'd known instantly what was happening. He listened as she talked to him, apologized to him, told him she understood. **_'Oh Jareth, what have I done?'_** He hung his head. He had done something terrible as well. He railed against the bonds he'd put himself under. When he'd locked himself in his castle, he hadn't realized he'd also bound himself to the building until Sarah wished him free.

He'd listened to her heart beg him to save her over and over, but she hadn't ever spoken the words. His heart wrenched as he watched her deteriorate, knowing he couldn't save her until she called for him. He'd waited anxiously as he watched her creep closer and closer to death. He'd felt so powerless as he waited for her call.

He'd nearly lost his mind when the Knight has stopped her from wishing him to her side. **_'I just want to see him. Talk to him. I wish-'_** He'd growled and thrown things, roared his frustration to his empty throne room. Had the Knight not stopped her, he could have been by her side that night, secreting her away to his castle. He vowed to punish the little fox as soon as he knew Sarah was safe. _If she ever calls for me._

He had taken to watching her at all times. He didn't need to watch her to hear if she ever called for him, but he did it anyway. After he'd calmed down from the knights interference, he'd sat on his throne, furiously smacking his crop against his boot. He'd ignored the brunch he'd been presented as he planned how he was going to punish the little fox. _Bogging. I'll Bog him. I'll move his house into the-_ That's when he realized that the little fox already lived in the bog. His mind whirled as he tried to think of something he could do to punish the pesky knight.

It wasn't long after that, that his heart had stopped beating beneath the force of her whispered wish. **_"I really do wish the Goblin King would come save me."_** He'd nearly cried as he felt his restraints begin to crumble. He was frantic. The spell would take time to release its hold on him and the castle, but he needed to prepare for her arrival. "PYWALIP!"

The tiny elf had instantly ported to the floor before him, head bowed as he shook in fear. "Prepare the Champion a room. Every comfort. In fact, prepare me a room. We will put the Champion in my chambers, she will be more comfortable there." He'd watched the little creature still in shock. "And inform every member of staff that they are not to speak to her about anything other than simple things, like the time of day or where the bathing chamber is. Also, you will personally see to her needs. Whatever it is you do in this castle is no longer important. Give that job to someone else."

His brow pinched as he thought for a moment. He watched the minuscule elf shake as the silence stretched. He was a good little servant. He'd been with Jareth since his father had given him the kingdom when he was only a few hundred years old. "Pywazee...if I find out that anyone has answered one of her questions that isn't something mundane, I _will_ Bog all of you. Every single staff member will find themselves in the bog." He began planning how he was going to show himself to he precious when he noticed the elf still was still bowing on the floor. He sighed in irritation. "Now!" He watched in satisfaction as the little creature vanished in a cloud of what looked like dust.

For nearly three days he'd watched her. He'd watched and waited anxiously for the spell to completely loosen its hold on him and his castle. All the preparations had been completed mid morning the day before. He watched as she undressed as stared at her fragile body in the mirror of her home. All he wanted was to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe for the rest of eternity. Her sad eyes broke his heart.

He had planned to wait for her to mostly be dressed before he was going to present himself, but when she'd fallen asleep in her bath and then slipped under the water, he couldn't stop himself. He ported to her side, instantly scooping her from the cooling water. He'd dried and dressed her with a thought before he ported to his room. "Pywanip!" He whisper yelled for the tiny elf.

The elf instantly pulled the covers back so he could lay Sarah gently in the middle of the bed. He'd pushed as much of his own magic into her as he could without leaving himself unable to change her world. After he had gently covered her back up, he sat on the edge of his massive bed and just watched her. He soaked in the peace she offered simply by being in his kingdom once more.

He knew the Labyrinth had used the last of its dying magic within her to force her mouth to say the words that would save her life. He knew her heart wanted to say them, but her mind had convinced her that he'd never come, or that he'd never forgive her. She had been so wrong. He had wanted to go to her side every time her heart wished him there. Every time her heart longed for him and pulled at his own heart. He'd been desperate by the time she'd actually said the words.

After a time, she had awoken. He had ported just outside the door, out of sight. He wasn't sure how she would react to his presence, and she was already so fragile. He listened to her move about the room. When she called out into the emptiness of the chamber, he stepped around the corner and leaned against the door before chuckling loudly. His heart melted when she whispered his name.

His brow pinched when she asked about the reality of this place. Apparently, his mouth had asked what he'd been thinking. "You asked me to save you." It seemed so simple. His feet were moving before he could think about it. "I saved you." It all felt very reminiscent of the last time he had seen her.

Her sudden flurry of movement startled him. She sobbed his name as she crashed against his chest and clung to his shirt. He closed his eyes as his arms curled around her gently. It felt so very right to have her so close to his heart. He gently soothed her as she clung to him and cried her unnecessary apologies. He simply scooped her up and carried her back to bed once she had calmed a bit.

He was surprised when she grabbed his sleeve and beseeched his presence. He could deny her nothing. He quietly lay near her, letting her decide how close they should be. He was immensely pleased when she curled up against his side and half on his chess. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until she fell asleep. He carefully rose and tucked her in. Sadly, he still had work to do.

He returned to the human realm with one thing in mind. He had to make Sarah disappear. He had learned from her that erasing her from existence on this plane was a cruel thing to do. So, he used his magic to make it look like she had never arrived at home and was missing. He drained her tub and erased any recent evidence of her presence. He sent her satchel to his chambers where she rested. He removed the clothes and shoes she'd been wearing that day and willed the letters back into the small metal box she'd gathered them from on her way home.

With his work done, he turned to head home himself when he heard her call. **_'Jareth!'_** He quickly ported to his throne room. **_'Jareth! I know you can hear me!'_** He tried to take a moment to gather his courage, but she was clever and gave him no time to prepare himself to face her. **_'I wish an audience with the Goblin King.'_** He was instantly ported to stand before her. The magic of the Labyrinth demanded he answer a summons wish.

His face hardened as he tried to suppress the fear he felt as she pinned him with her beautiful azure eyes. "Sarah. I was in the mid-" She dared to cut him off. In front of his subjects. _This woman will be the death of me!_ When he realized what she'd been saying, his whole body stilled, the fear rushing back over him. _No! You can't go back! If you go back, you'll die!_

But it seemed that she had no real intention of returning to her realm. _Thank the gods!_ She had just wanted him to be silent and pay attention to her as she spoke. So, he crossed his arms and listened. She was asking questions but not giving him time to reply. She just kept talking and asking questions and not letting him answer. He was getting rather irritated with it all. He opened his mouth to point out her inability to let him reply, but she wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise.

As she spoke, he mulled over her words. _Rule them with love and respect? But how? She obviously knows. The Dwarf, the Knight, and the Beast are loyal to her to this day. How did she do it?_ His mouth opened to ask her just that, but she just kept talking. After several moments of silence, he felt he could ask her permission to speak. It was strange, he'd never had to ask anyone other than his parents permission to speak.

When he tried to explain himself, she only seemed to get angry. He watched nervously as she swayed on her feet. Her magic was refilling, but she had used quite a bit when she'd wished him to her side. The Labyrinth had tried to help her compensate, but it hadn't been quick enough. He reached out to grab her elbow as he pleaded with her to lay back down, only to have his hand slapped aside. The only other person to have ever slapped his hand had been his mother.

He felt oddly childlike as she scolded him. He didn't like it. He was growing angrier the more she lectured him on how to run his kingdom. Then she demanded that he cow to her whims. He was furious! How dare she demand such a thing before his subjects! _She knows I am bound by my word! Sneaky little spitfire!_ He had no choice but to agree. So, with gritted teeth, he did.

He roared his frustrations the moment he appeared in his throne room. _HOW DARE SHE?! WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE IS DOING?! DOES SHE REALIZE WHAT SHE HAS DONE?!_ But it made no difference. It was already done and only she could undo it. Highly unlikely. Pulling a crystal into his hand, he watched as she smiled and laughed with the little servants. He grew jealous of her willingness to befriend every creature in his kingdom but him.

As soon as the elves started to return to their duties, he called silently for the little one that had dare hug his precious Sarah. He needed to punish the little creature for touching his beloved Sarah, but she had forbidden him from bogging the little pest, so, he decided the creature needed to go on a quest. It would be a small punishment, but it would still be a punishment.

His smile curled into something that would even scare the labyrinth herself. He felt her trembling through the magic they shared. He had hatched a most devious plan to plan to punish the Dwarf, the Knight, the Beast, and the little servant. All of them had touched his queen. They needed to pay for it. He would make them pay in the most spectacular way.

* * *

 **AN: When I started this chapter, I never intended to make Jareth get a little dark, but I did, it's just how the story rolled out. If that upset anyone, I'm sorry. I promise, he doesn't stay dark.**

 **Thank you to those that read all the way through! If you see any mistakes I missed, please do let me know. I'm always thankful of a helping hand. :)**


	5. Update

**AN: I'm wondering if people are still interested in this story. Should I continue? I have the next chapter done, but if people aren't interested anymore, I'm going to try and convince my muse to get excited about one of my other WIP's. Let me know. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful support and encouragement on this story. I really do appreciate it.**

 **Thank you WildcatsLabyrinth2018, Honoria Granger, RebeccaMariePotterMalfoy, Elfalas, Princess of the Fey, and the two guests that responded to my update. A special thanks to Honoria Granger for catching a mistake I made in chapter 3.**

 **This chapter is a little shorter, because I wrote it before I was sure if I should continue or not. The next chapter will be longer. Promise. This one is 893 words long.**

 **Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to find Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus sitting on her overly large bed. She smiled at them as they shifted nervously. Her brows pinched in confusion. None of them had ever been nervous around her, or each other. "Guys? What's wrong?" She watched as their eyes shifted away and they refused to answer. "Guys?" Ludo moaned sadly.

"Ludo no hug Sarah. King say no hug Sarah." Hoggle instantly turned angry eyes on him, yelling at him for spilling the beans. She watched, dumbfounded, as Hoggle and Ludo went back and forth for several minutes. She turned a questioning gaze to Sir Didymus. He just shook his head sadly, deigning to respond.

"Guys." Neither of them seemed to notice her. "Guys!" At this, their heads snapped to look at her as they fell silent. "What happened? Why did he say you can't hug me?" She was beyond confused. _Why would he forbid them to hug me? Did he threaten them? If he did, with what? He can't bog them._ She mulled over the possible threats he could have used as she waited for someone to speak.

"Sarah, my good lady. King Jareth has forbidden anyone from touching you because-" Hoggle cut him off. "Because he's the king and he said so." He gave Sir Didymus a hard glare, as if reminding him to hold his tongue. "Apologies, my lady. We are not to speak of the reason. If you want to know, you'll have to ask the king himself." He smiled sadly at her as he fell silent.

Her arms crossed over her chest as she thought. She needed to talk to Jareth, and soon. There was more going on than she really could wrap her head around, and he was the only one with answers. She also needed to spend time with her friends. She pushed thoughts of Jareth and his stupid _**No hugging Sarah**_ ban to the back of her mind as she sat up against the headboard to get more comfortable.

Several hours later, her face and stomach hurt from how much she'd laughed with her friends. The little house elves had brought them lunch before going about their duties. She'd ended up calling Pywaln to come and enjoy their company too. She liked the nervous little elf. He'd introduced her to his wife, Urmicca. The five of them had sat and talked and laughed with her, keeping her company, until Hoggle said he needed to go home and take care of the baby so his wife, Vosx, could do this or that.

After everyone had said their goodbyes, she called out to Jareth. She still needed to talk to him about the hugging ban he'd put on her friends. "Jareth? Can I talk to you?" Not a moment later, he appeared in a shower of white and silver once more. He didn't speak, just raised an eyebrow at her. "Why can't they hug me?" She could feel her ire rising as he just stood there, watching her.

"You look better today, Sarah." She really didn't care how she looked right at that moment, she just wanted answers. She watched as all his bravado faded. His arms uncrossed as his hands fell to his sides and he came to sit on the edge of the bed. "Would you let them touch the most precious thing in your life?" Was he serious? That's what this was about?

"Yes. They're my friends." It seemed so simple to her. They were her friends, she trusted them. Things could be fixed if they got broken, they were just things after all. She watched as his brows pinched in confusion. "Things can be fixed. It's just stuff. Besides, they helped me save Toby." Her eyes went wide as a thought crossed her mind. "Oh my god. Toby. My dad." She lunged forward, clutching the lapels of his goblin-skin jacket. "Jareth, please tell me you didn't erase me from the human realm. Please."

His warm hands gently covered her own as he looked deep into her eyes. "Of course not. I simply made it seem like you hadn't made it home." Her eyes flew wide. She didn't realize that she'd been thinking aloud until he spoke again. "Sarah, I can't take you back there yet. You're too weak. I can't risk you dying." She watched as he brushed his knuckles across her cheek. They came away wet with her tears.

"Then bring Toby here. I need to talk to him. He has to know I'm still alive" She watched him shake his head. "But why not? He's been here before, surely he can come back!" She calmed slightly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his body. Her tears came faster as she listened to him explain that Toby was too old to be wished away. That the Labyrinth wouldn't let him even if he tried to bring Toby to her.

He held her as she sobbed against him, her anguished cries filling every corner of the large room. She begged him to take her to Toby, to her house so she could call him, anything. She cried as he said nothing, just continued to hold her until she cried herself to sleep. She had fitful dreams of chasing Toby through the Labyrinth as she slept in the opulent bed alone.

* * *

 **AN: If I missed any mistakes here, please do let me know. I truly do appreciate it. :)**

 **AN 2: Thank you Honoria Granger for the edits, I really appreciate the heads up! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm going to apologize right now. I have a head cold, so if anything in this chapter seems disjointed, that's why. Please feel free to point it out. I'd be more than happy to fix anything that needs fixing.**

 **Special thanks to Elfalas for the review. I hope this chapter answers all your questions. :)**

 **This chapter is 1425 words long. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

Jareth watched the boy through a crystal. The strange feeling in his chest wouldn't go away. It was a heaviness he'd never felt before. The now dark haired boy was walking the streets, searching for his sister. The heaviness in Jareth's chest grew as he watched the frantic boy.

Tapping his crop against his boot irritatedly, he thought about what Sarah had said. Her family would be frantic to find her, to know what happened to her. She had explained why his choice to have her never make it home was worse than just killing her. He'd thought he had done the right thing in making it seem like she had simply not made it home.

 _If she didn't make it home, that means she's still alive and can return to her family._ But Sarah had explained that her disappearing without a trace would raise more suspicion than her just dying. She'd explained that everyone knew she was sick and dying, so they expected her to die at some point. If she didn't make it home, it could mean she was laying in the gutter or an alley, suffering and alone as she died.

That scenario had not occurred to him. _I must make this right._ He suddenly stood, the crystal in his hand vanishing as frightened goblins scattered. "Pywaleen!" Instantly the little elf was bowing before him. "I am taking a leave. My Queen is to want for nothing. If she summons me, you will answer and explain that I am taking care of some very important business." He watched the little creature nod before he himself vanished.

* * *

He sat high in a tree, hidden by the thick foliage, watching the dark haired youth. The boy had grown into a strapping young man. Jareth had watched the boy grow as he had been trapped in his castle. Sarah loved the boy so, and Jareth had wanted to understand why. _Why does she love the boy so deeply, but turn away my love? My offering of my heart, my soul, my kingdom?_

As the boy had grown, he'd watched her love for the youth change, grow deeper. He wanted to understand how to earn Sarah's love. So, he'd watched. He had been watching them since their return to the human realm. He had studied each interaction his beloved and her younger sibling had, learning all he could.

"Hey! I know it's you! Come down here and talk to me!" Jareth looked into piercing gray/green eyes as the boy stood with his hands on his hips. "Well? Come on. Magic into a person and tell me what happened to my sister." Jareth adjusted his wings with a soft hoot. He didn't like how the youth knew it was him. "It's the middle of the day. Owls are nocturnal. Plus, we don't get Tyto's in this region." The boy crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down the Goblin king.

After several uncomfortable seconds, and much adjusting on Jareth's part, he flew off into the tree line and changed. Dressed in the current fashion, he strode across the rough trail to meet the smug boy under his perch. "Why look, the Goblin Babe is all grown up." His smirk fell into a mask of shock as the powerful youth punched him across the face. He, the Goblin King, staggered from the force of the blow.

"Where's my sister? What'd you do with her?" The rage shining from behind those sharp eyes made Jareth's heart stutter. He had never, in all his six thousand years, felt threatened like he did now. Rubbing his cheek, he watched the boy's fists clench as his posture changed, indicating he was ready to fight Jareth to reclaim his sister.

"I have taken her to my castle. Sh-" He ducked as a fist came at his head. Jareth realized quickly that, even without his magic, he was faster and more agile than the heavily muscled boy. He danced and weaved away from the furious boy. "If you would just listen, I would explain the situation fully." Several minutes went by while Jareth continued to dodge Toby's powerful fists and legs.

Jareth simply stood as he watched Toby lean against a tree and catch his breath. "If I may continue?" Dark curls rioted as his head snapped to pin Jareth with a hard glare, but he nodded once. "Wonderful. As I was saying, I have taken your sister to my castle. She has been unwell for quite some time." He paused as Toby explained that it had been more than a year since she had started getting sick.

"Yes. Quite some time." His head tilted as he studied the suddenly deflated youth. The question of what was causing her illness surprised him. His smart, beautiful Sarah hadn't figured it out? "When she rescued you, the Labyrinth marked her. The Labyrinth fell in love with your sister. The mark gave her free passage between the worlds. When she didn't return to my kingdom, the magic started fading from her. Had she returned, either under her own power or via her _'friends'_ the Labyrinth would have given her more magic. It would have refilled the well it had opened within her."

Toby's brow knit in anger and confusion as he listened to Jareth speak. Before Jareth could even blink, Toby had him by the lapels of his leather jacket, his face almost obscenely close to Jareth's. The boy's hot breath fanned across his face as he demanded Jareth explain why he didn't come for his sister sooner. "I was trapped in my castle until she wished for my presence. The Labyrinth forced her to speak her deepest desire in order to save her. Once she spoke the words, the spell holding me broke and I whisked her away to my world, where she may heal and become whole once more."

"But why not just make us believe she'd died? Why make her disappear?" Toby's question surprised him. _He is much too smart. Just like his sister._ After a moment, Jareth explained the reasoning behind his decision. If he had 'killed' her, she could not return without causing a panic. If she had disappeared, she could return to her life if she so wished. "Ok, that makes sense, but next time you make someone disappear for a while, make sure you plant memories of them saying they're going on vacation or something. People disappearing is disconcerting."

Jareth nodded his understanding before he simply stared at Toby. The boy shifted nervously under his gaze. "Do you desire that I tell her anything?" He watched as the boy pulled a letter from his pocket and held it out to the Goblin King. The tall blond tucked the thick missive into the breast pocket of his jacket before pulling a crystal into existence. "I will provide your sister with one as well. They will not work when it is dark in my world. Which it is now." Toby nodded, thanking Jareth as he slipped the crystal into his pocket.

Jareth nodded once to the youth before he vanished in a shower of white and silver. Once inside his throne room, he changed his clothes to something much more comfortable. Letter in hand, he stalked to Sarah's room. He knew she was still sleeping, he could feel it. He opened the door carefully before stepping in and closing it with a soft click as the lock slid into place. He placed a crystal on top of the letter her brother had given him. The objects sat on the bedside table, right in her line of view.

She mumbled his name in her sleep as he turned to leave. The sound was so soft, he was scarce sure he had heard it at all. Pausing, he listened as she softly moaned his name. His breath hitched as he watched her thighs rub together. He sat on the edge of the bed and touched her temple with the tips of his fingers. Closing his eyes, he peeked into her dream. His shock at what he'd seen jarred him back into his own body.

He quickly stood, distancing himself from her for her safety. With a look of deep longing, he turned from the bed and ported into his own room. _She dreams of that? But why? Why would she dream of that?_ His thoughts swirled as he flopped onto his bed, thoughts of Sarah and her dream dancing across his mind as he drifted off into a restless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: To my lovely followers. I want to apologize first off for the sudden lack of updates. I had a terrible head cold this past week and mostly just slept. I got a phone call this morning from my mom telling me my grandfather is dying. I don't know how long it's going to be, but I won't be updating for a while. I'm going on hiatus. I will return and I will update. I promise. I just don't know when I'll be back.**

 **M**


End file.
